seandainya kisedai keluar negeri untuk pertama kalinya
by Alice no kokoro
Summary: cerita humor yang menceritakan tentang kisedai yang jalan" untuk pertama kalinya
1. Chapter 1

Seandainya Kisedai keluar negeri untuk pertama kalinya

Disclaimer : kuroko no basuke bukan punya saya

Chapter 1

 **Kuroko tetsuya**

Ini pertama kalinya bagi sang phantom untuk jalan-jalan ke luar negeri, lebih tepatnya ke china. Nah kuroko ini tidak bias bahasa china, apalagi bahasa inggris, jadi waktu dia ingin minta difoto agak ribet juga, untuk lebih jelasnya lihat paragraf di bawah

 **Saat ini kuroko sedang berada di Canton Tower yang letaknya berada di Guangzhou, kan ramai tuh disana jadi sewaktu dia minta difoto bukannya manggil kek, apa kek, nyolek kek(?), si kuroko malah main muncul di depan orang yang dia minta tolong untuk fotoin. Jadinya orang itu teriak pakai bahasa china "emak! Ada hantu muka Teflon!" sehingga semua pengunjung yang memang kebanyakan orang china langsung heboh nggak karuan dan langsung berebutan masuk kedalam lift sampai seluruh ruangan kosong dan hanya bersisakan kuroko tetsuya seorang. Jadi sambil pundung dia akhirnya Cuma foto pemandangannya aja.**

Waktu pulang ke jepang dan memperlihatkan seluruh foto yang dia ambil, kagami langsung bertanya kepada kuroko, "oi kuroko! Kok semua Cuma pemandangan?mana fotomu?" sambil memperlihatkan semua hasil foto kuroko.

Kuroko dengan aura suram dibelakangnya menjawab "tiap kali ak minta difoto, orang itu malah lari tunggang langgang kagami-kun"

Para anggota seirin pun hanya dapat berkata dalam hati "kasian banget elu kuroko" dengan kompaknya.

Halo semuanya, saya author baru disini. Bagaimana ceritanya? Bagus kah? Jelek kah?

Saya mendapatkan ide ini sewaktu study tour di Guangzhou bulan juni lalu, dan jika menurut anda cerita ini cukup menghibur, silakan review untuk memberikan saran atau ide supaya saya dapat membuatnya menjadi lebih baik lagi.

O iya, jika ingin request chara untuk chapter berikutnya juga bias. Jadi terima kasih banyak telah karena telah membaca cerita ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya saya

Chapter 2

 **Aomine Daiki**

Saat ini sang ace Touo sedang berada di Singapore, entah darimana asalnya uang itu, perasaan si Aomine kan selalu memakai uang jajannya untuk membeli majalah mai-chan, jadi darimana uang itu? Entahlah, hanya AHOmine dan Tuhan yang tahu.

 **Aomine baru saja sampai di Singapore, tapi karena dia tidak bisa bahasa inggris dia sudah siap-siap bawa kamus, dan begoknya dia nggak nyadar kalau kamus yang dibawanya itu kamus dari bahasa Thailand ke bahasa Yunani, sadarnya pas dia ingin bertanya arah hotel. Karena tidak bisa bahasa inggris, akhirnya Aomine mengambil inisiatif untuk mencari orang Jepang yang bisa bahasa Inggris untuk membantunya menanyai arah. Tetapi sangat disayangkan setiap orang yang ingin dia tanyai tidak mempedulikannya dengan pemikiran yang sama 'astaga, ada orang dakian! Apa mungkin dia gelandangan nyasar! Iih mending nggak usah gue sahut, nanti dikira temannya si dakian itu lagi' gitu. Dan akhirnya Aomine memakai cara kekerasan yang mengakibatkan Aomine diantarkan ke kamar di balik jeruji alias PENJARA saudara-saudara setanah air. Dia baru bisa keluar saat bertemu dengan polisi dari Jepang yang dipindahtugaskan ke Singapore, tetapi dia dikeluarkan dari penjara sehari sebelum pulang ke Jepang, naas sekali bukan nasib Aomine Daiki.**

Ketika sudah sampai Jepang, seluruh tim inti Touo kecuali Momoi(lagi sakit) bertanya tentang liburannya Aomine, langsung memasang wajah sedih tetapi bagi mereka(tim inti Touo) sangat menjijikan.

"Aku ditahan di penjara karena aku bertanya kepada orang yang lewat dengan kekerasan"

Satu…..dua…..tiga…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Aomine, bukannya dihibur malah ditertawai, kasihan sekali kau Aomine….pfft

Ini dia chapter 2 dari fanfic seandainya kisedai keluar negeri untuk pertama kalinya, terima kasih karena telah membaca fanfic ini, saya sangat senang, jika anda menyukai chapter ini, please review jadi saya akan secepat mungkin post chapter yang baru, sekali lagi terima kasih dan adieu~


End file.
